Thankful
by Dark Promise
Summary: SakuraKankuro. Kankuro painted his face. Tracing over the lines again with purple. He had heard a medic from the leaf had come to teach their own medical team. He wanted to see who that person was, and more importantly, if it was her. Sakura Haruno. R&R!


-1A/N: This is a request for KankuroSakura. The one who requested it is earthbender068. I hope you enjoy!!! R&R!!

Warning: This story has mature themes, and heavy lemon. No kids dipping their hands in the lemon cookie jar!!!

Without further ado….

**Thankful**

"Welcome, Sakura." The Kazekage bowed in respect.

She blushed.

"Gaara, please don't be so formal."

He smiled. His beautiful wife gently encircled his right arm with her gentle hands.

"I'm glad you're here Sakura. We are in sore need of a medical teacher."

The pink haired beauty nodded.

"I will do my best!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kankuro painted his face. Tracing over the lines again with purple. He had heard a medic from the leaf had come to teach their own medical team. He wanted to see who that person was, and more importantly, if it was _her_. He could remember her gentle has as she assessed and treated him. Even when he was in extreme pain, her gentle presence calmed him. Kankuro grimaced when he reminisced about being poisoned by Sasori. It wasn't something he wanted go through with again.

_Sakura Haruno._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, your great sensei!" One of the female medic nins praised Sakura.

"You're a good learner." Sakura smiled in return.

The patient was sleeping soundly. They had treated his wounds and gave him medicine to relax and recover.

"That's good for today." Her apprentice bowed and left.

"Well… well… I didn't expect to see you back here."

A baritone voice broke through the air.

She turned, startled.

"Kankuro, its you." She placed a hand on her chest to quell her racing heart beat.

He smirked. Pushing away from the wall he was leaning on he came closer. He was wearing a fishnet shirt with tan long pants with a white sash around his middle. Sakura sported a nurse outfit, but wore a loose blouse. He could see the slight hint of her breasts peeking out from the shirt. She smiled, her pink bangs framing her delicate face.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Kankuro blushed faintly and looked away.

"No."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Sakura went to the hot springs. It was a co-ed bath, but she judged the time and determined it was late and the probability someone would be there was slim. She slipped into the hot water with a groan, casting off her towel before fully submerging. Surfacing, she moaned, the hot water felt nice on her aching muscles. She heard a faint slap of the water, making her instantly tense.

"Who's there?"

She covered her breasts.

"Sakura…" Warm lips touched her ear lobe. She jumped.

"Kankuro…." Her eyes grew wide.

Moving aside her hands he cupped her supple breasts from behind.

Whispering in her ear, "You did good today… you deserve a reward."

"Ah…." She cried out softly as he pinched and rolled her nipples.

He chuckled.

Sakura clenched her legs together, feeling his hardness poke between her lower thighs. He groaned as his tip dragged across her skin and the hot water encasing them both wasn't helping. He squeezed and manipulated her soft flesh some more, making her whimper and squirm. Sakura never knew Kankuro would be this brazen as to touch her body. She was a lead shinobi and he a sand shinobi. They should never couple. She gasped when he started to run his hot wet tongue over her shoulder; nipping and sucking the sweat slicked skin. He enjoyed the taste of her; sweet yet salty.

"Kankuro… I cant stand it anymore…" Sakura turned in his arms.

"Fuck me." She kissed him hard, he could feel her thrust her hips in a desperate attempt to seat his throbbing cock deep within herself. He moved to the edge of the hot springs, sitting on the edge; his legs still dangling in the water. Leaning backwards slightly he positioned himself and thrusted in deeply. She squealed, wrapping her legs and arms around him as he started a slow pace. Sakura moaned and panted in his ear, goading him to go faster. He growled. Grabbing her ass he started to slam himself in and out of her.

"Ah! Kankuro!" She squealed, curling her toes in bliss.

They came together. She rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled into his sweat slicked body. He nuzzled her pink hair and inhaled her scent. They held each other for awhile, till Kankuro noticed that she went limp in his arms. He chuckled. She was sound asleep. Moving carefully, not to wake her teleported both of them out of the hot springs and into his own bed. His crow was sitting in the corner, scrolls were piled on his dresser along with messy sketches for new puppets he was going to make this year. He spooned behind her, holding her close.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to the bright sunlight streaming in the window. Confusing overtook her sleepy mind and she looked around, to see Kankuro sound asleep behind her; his arm thrown over her waist. They were both naked and she blushed. This had been a mistake… a bad one. Sakura sat up. The movement awoke the sleeping male beside her.

"Sakura?" He questioned tiredly.

"Kankuro… I…" She swallowed.

He lifted his head to look at her closely.

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?" She groped around the bed and gazed at the floor.

Sakura's clothes were folded neatly on the messy dresser. She made a quick movement to get off the comfy bed when a hand encased her wrist, dragging her underneath the muscled shinobi. She squirmed under him and looked away. He playfully kissed her neck and breasts.

"Why are you in such a hurry?"

She inhaled sharply.

"Kankuro, last night was a mistake." Sakura looked at him with sad eyes.

He recoiled slightly.

"A mistake?" Kankuro's anger was growing.

She cried out as he tied her to the bed using chakra strings. She struggled futilely, only making the chakra bonds cut into her wrists and ankles. Here she was butt naked and spread eagle on the sand shinobi's bed. He leaned over her and kiss her deeply.

"This was a mistake?"

He tweaked and pulled her nipples.

She moaned.

"And this?"

He slipped a finger into her wet heat.

She arched against him.

"You see Sakura…. I'm thankful…" He kept playing with her nipples as well as her sweet core.

Sakura's green orbs clouded over in pleasure.

"Thankful.. That you saved me."

He remembered the time where Sasori of the Akatsuki poisoned him and he thought he was going to die. When all hope had failed, an angel appeared. Pink hair and an angelic face with kind searching eyes. That angel was his Sakura. He would never let her go so easily.

Spreading her pink wet lips, he slid to the hilt. Groaning in pleasure he set a slow pace; purposely torturing the mewling angel beneath him. Bracing his hands on both sides of her face he gazed down at her hard. She gazed up at him with her eyes half lidded; her cherry lips parted slightly, cleary enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. He grunted when he came, releasing his hot seed into her waiting womb. Sakura hadn't come and her clit was throbbing to the point of pain. He slid down her body to lick her slit. Playing with the hardened nub, he tapped it repeatedly with his hot wet tongue; crying out she writhed back and forth. Kankuro clamped down her hips with his hands. She arched for a final time and her whole body shook with bliss. Panting she looked at the man who brought her so much pleasure. He wiped his mouth and smirked, climbing back up over her and kissed her gently over and over.

"Now tell me… was that a mistake." He whispered.

"N-No…" She exhaled deeply and reached up, threading her small fingers through his dark brown hair.

"Thought so…." He sat up and hopped off the bed.

"Get dressed, we'll go out for breakfast." He started to pull on his clothing.

"Um…. Kankuro?"

He turned.

She glared cutely (puffing her cheeks out), presenting him with the chakra bonds that still held her to the bed.

"I kind of like you like that. Naked… waiting for me…"

"Get. Me. Out. Of. This. Bed." Sakura pronounced each syllable with growing vicious intent.

He chuckled at her expression.

"What ever you wish, my sweet."

Yes… he was thankful.

Thankful god gave him such a beautiful angel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

A/N: Done! YAY! Like I told others I will do requests but it has to be in a PM. I don't do girl on girl or boy on boy.

Please Review!!!!!


End file.
